Death and the Maiden
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Kylo is Death, Rey is a young midwife who strikes a bargain with him. Death!AU


Kylo Ren, better known as Death was in love, this was a problem, but even worse he'd taken the girl's parents away. She would hate him should he ever approach her. So he resigned himself to watching her when he had the chance. He'd been lonely for so long and he really couldn't help but want her.

Rey was a young midwife in training, after her parents died unexpectedly when she was seven the town's midwife Maz took her in. She would forever be grateful for that, Maz treated her like her own daughter. Rey eagerly learned the art of assisting women in giving birth, she loved handing a healthy baby to a smiling new mother, but hated it when a women or a baby died. Unfortunately it was a part of life. As soon as Rey turned sixteen she began to ply her trade on her own, Maz was old wouldn't live much longer.

As the years went by Maz passed away and something strange began to happen to Rey.

Whenever a birth was destined to go wrong she'd see a tall, pale man, dressed in black standing in the room with her. He never spoke or even moved until the final moment, when he'd gently kiss the women's or the baby's forehead and whisk them away. He always looked so heart-broken, especially when he had to take a baby.

At first Rey thought she might be going crazy, so she never told anyone about what she saw. Neither did she acknowledge the tall man. If it was madness it would be best to ignore the whole thing. She learned to distance herself from her patients, and could better endure losing a baby or a mother. It had been three years since she'd become the town's only midwife, and she was content.

But one night her worst fears came to pass. Her best friend Jessica was having a difficult time delivering her first child. The baby was breech and wouldn't turn. Rey knew her friend, and the baby would die. Jessica finally passed out and Rey turned to the tall man in desperation.

"Please, if you are more than the imaginings of a foolish, lonely women, help them." Rey asked tearfully.

The man looked up in astonishment, how could she possibly see him?

"I can not help them without a life offered in return." He replied.

"Then take me." Rey begged with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure? A trade like this would mean you'd be my bride." He said.

"I'm sure, I can't let my friend or her baby die." Rey replied, looking into the man's dark eyes.

"It is done then. Assist your friend and prepare yourself to come with me." He said quietly.

Jessica woke, her baby turned in her womb and was born only moments later. Rey wept in relief as she handed the baby girl to her friend. She made her excuses and left as soon as Jessica's husband Poe returned an hour later. She was so glad her friend and the baby had survived, but now she was frightened.

Rey had offered herself to him, and he'd accepted. She shivered as she returned home to her tiny, well kept cottage. He was waiting for her, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Rey, come sit with me." He asked.

"How do you know my name Sir?" She asked, her voice quavering.

He smiled gently and took her hand. His skin was as cold as ice, but soft.

"I am Death, Rey. I know everyone's name." He admitted, looking pained.

Rey blinked, suddenly it all made sense.

Then death leaned over and pressed an icy kiss to her lips, Rey sighed and slumped in her chair as her soul left her body and she found herself standing beside him. She couldn't bare to look at herself slumped in the chair, the very thought made her flesh crawl.

Death seemed to understand, he stood up and gently took her hand, leading her away from her mortal life into the realm of the dead.

They appeared before his palace, a dark, but beautiful place of black and silver. Death led the maiden through the silvery, moonlit gardens, through the doors and up the long stairs to his bed chambers, intent on making her his. He could have easily transported them there in the first place, but he felt that would be disrespectful to his bride. Besides, if her were honest he wanted to show off just a bit.

"Wait." Rey called, catching his wrist as he led her up the grand staircase.

He turned, looking Into Rey's wide hazel eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If- if I'm to be yours, I'd like to know your name." She asked, in a nervous tone.

"Oh, forgive me, my name Is Kylo." He said taking her hand from his wrist and gently kissing it.

Rey blushed, or she would have if she'd been alive.

Once Kylo had her in his bed chambers he noticed his bride was almost shaking. Poor girl, her life was in complete upheaval. So he led her to a settee by the window and sat beside her. Then he settled his cloak on her slim shoulders and held her until she stopped shaking.

"I'm so sorry you're distressed my sweet, but please believe me when I say I'll do anything in my power to make you happy." He whispered, kissing her temple.

Rey sighed contentedly, laying her head on his shoulder. Death was very alluring, she had to admit. He'd also been very kind to her. He could have demanded she give herself to him at once, but he hadn't. Instead he was holding her and comforting her, as if he truly cared. That went a long way to calm her. As death he must be very lonely she mused, curling into his embrace.

"Do you wish to sleep somewhere else tonight?" He asked, gently rubbing the back of her neck.

Rey looked up at him in surprise.

"No. I would stay here with you." She answered with a small smile.

Then he kissed her for the second time, gently easing her soft lips open to twine their tongues together. It left her breathless and yearning for more. She didn't have to wait long. Kylo kissed her again as he scooped her up and carried his bride to bed. His bed was large and comfortable but Rey hardly registered it as he undressed her, leaving her in only a thin white shift. When that came off he was stunned by the sight of her slender body.

He quickly undressed and lay himself atop his bride, covering her small, slim body with his. His cock brushed between her legs making her shiver.

"Rey, you're so lovely my sweet girl. I want you more than you can ever imagine." He whispered as his hands slid up her hips to her breasts, making her gasp.

Kylo latched onto her neck, nipping and sucking it until she had a rather impressive mark there. Then he kissed and suckled his way down Rey's body, stopping between her legs. Rey groaned as he began to suckle her clit and gently rub the folds of her sex. She'd had no idea it could be like this between a man and a women!

It took Rey only moments to come, crying out his name and writhing beneath him. As she twitched in the aftermath of her climax Kylo slid up her body and kissed her hungrily. She'd never felt anything like this before.

Rey moaned into the kiss as he flipped them over, spreading her legs and laying her on his knees as he took her virginity, spreading her open on his hard, thick cock. It didn't hurt, nothing did as he held her hips, guiding her up and down on his cock.

Kylo groaned as he deflowered his bride, it felt even better to be inside her than he'd thought it would. He had to pinch himself quite hard to keep from coming then and there.

As Kylo claimed her, Rey moaned wantonly, surrendering herself to him. She'd only met him hours ago and now she was his, gasping as he pleasured her with his cock.

Before long Rey came, spasming helplessly around the cock buried deep inside her. Kylo pulled her close and flipped them over again, kissing her neck as he filled her womb with his seed. She wailed in pleasure, coming again from the erotic feeling of his seed filling her.

Once they'd regained their composure, Kylo took his lovely bride in his arms and held her close as he pulled the blankets over them. She sighed in contentment and made herself comfortable, she belonged to death, but somehow she didn't mind.


End file.
